


Hot

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [8]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "So how long have you two been together?" Audrey asked."Six months," Neil replied."You know I'm going to have to tell HR about this."
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your comments on the last fic, a few of you suggested this word and I kinda had an idea of where I wanted to go with this and how to move Claire and Neil's relationship forward so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I look forward to seeing your suggestions for I!

'Knock knock knock' Neil heard as he was eating his breakfast, he was very confused as to who would be knocking as Claire was in his shower and he didn't really get any other visitors. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Audrey standing at the door.

"Um, hi," he said to her.

"Hey, my bike just broke down, it's overheated because of this damn heatwave, and I was a ten minute walk from yours so I was wondering if I could get a lift into work with you?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me just, er, grab my keys" he replied.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "you seem nervous about something."

"No, I'm fine," he said before turning around and walking back into his house to get his keys. Audrey followed him inside, "alright let's go," he said quickly, noticing that he could no longer hear the shower and realising that Claire would soon walk out.

"Woah what's the rush?" Audrey questioned him, "you still have half of your breakfast sitting on the table," before Neil could reply they heard Claire's voice from his bedroom.

"Hey Neil, have you seen my phone? I thought I'd left it on the table next to your bed but I can't see it," she said. Audrey looked at Neil with a raised eyebrow and he looked down at his shoes. Claire walked into the room, "Neil, did you hear me-" she started, cutting herself off when she saw Audrey.

"Good morning Dr Browne," she said to the resident, Claire didn't reply, just stood there with her mouth open, "I believe your phone is over there," Audrey pointed to her phone which was sitting on a kitchen counter, Claire nodded and awkwardly went over to grab her phone.

"So do you want a lift or not?" Neil finally asked when the tension in the room got too much for him.

"Please," Audrey said, "I'll see you at work Dr Browne, I imagine you'll be leaving at a different time to Dr Melendez and that we won't all be going in the same car," Neil gave her a stern look and she turned around and walked out the door.

"I'll talk to her," he said to Claire quickly before following Audrey.

"So how long have you two been together?" Audrey asked.

"Six months," Neil replied.

"You know I'm going to have to tell HR about this," she stated.

"Audrey please," Neil begged, "you could ruin both of our careers if you do."

"And if this gets out and HR found out that I knew how do you think that would work out for me?" She replied, "and what the hell were you thinking Neil? Getting involved with a resident! That's going to make you look bad, not to mention the impact it will have on Claire's career, people will assume she was sleeping her way to the top, she had a very good shot at becoming chief resident but now everything she has ever done will be scrutinised. Tell me do you both really feel like it's worth it?" Neil thought for a minute before he spoke.

"I love her Audrey," he said simply.

"So when I asked you ages ago whether there was something going on, did you lie to me?"

"It was so complicated then, I knew I had feelings for her, and she had feelings for me, but I wasn't really sure what to do about them," he replied. 

"How serious is this relationship?" Audrey asked.

"Well she's already met my parents and Gabi," he said.

"Wow, must be serious," Audrey stated, "did Gabi like her?"

"She loved her," he smiled as he remembered the day his sister and his girlfriend met, "Gabi said she was beautiful and Claire helped her with her puzzle. Now she insists that I bring Claire with me every time I visit," Audrey softened when she saw the goofy smile on his face.

"You really do love her," she stated.

"Yeah," he laughed, "yeah I do," they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Neil found a space and stopped the car.

"I'm still going to have to speak to HR about this," Audrey said, Neil opened his mouth to argue but she continued speaking, "but, when Claire gets here we will go to Dr Glassman first and hopefully he and I will go there together and vouch for you that this relationship hasn't affected either of your jobs, I can guarantee that you won't be working with Claire anymore but we will suggest that she works with either me or Andrews. He won't be told why unless you tell him, neither will the other residents."

"Alright," Neil replied.

When Claire got to the hospital she was met at the door by Neil and Audrey. They quickly explained the plan to her before heading to the office of Dr Aaron Glassman.

"Come in," Dr Glassman called when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Audrey, Neil and Claire, "what can I do for you all?" 

"We've got a situation that we would like your help with," Audrey said, Aaron raised an eyebrow and Neil spoke.

"Claire and I have been dating for the past six months," he began "Audrey found out this morning so now we need to speak to HR about it," Aaron nodded before sitting back in his chair.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this coming," he said.

"You knew?" Claire asked.

"Of course I knew, I'm the president of this hospital, I know everything," the three doctors laughed at this before Aaron continued, "I didn't say anything about it because it wasn't affecting your jobs."

"And that is what we were hoping you'd say to HR," Audrey said, "If you and I both go up there hopefully we can convince them to have Claire working under Andrews and I so that this doesn't have to affect their jobs," Aaron thought for a moment.

"Okay," he said, standing up, "Dr Melendez and Dr Browne, you two start your day as normal, you will be paged when HR want to speak to you," they all left his office, Claire and Neil going one way and Aaron and Audrey going the other.

"I just want you to know Claire, that no matter what happens today, I love you," Neil said to Claire quietly as they walked.

"And I love you too Neil," she replied.

"So are you actually okay with this?" Aaron asked Audrey as they made their way through the hospital.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She responded.

"Well, you're his ex," Aaron said simply.

"Yes, and I broke up with him," she replied, "he seems a lot happier with Claire, you should have seen the look on his face when he was telling me about her meeting his little sister."

"Well as long as you're okay with this," he said, opening the door to the HR department, "after you."

Claire was on Andrews' service that day and when her pager went off she let out a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" Andrews asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Claire replied, "I just have to go see Dr Glassman," she quickly stood up and left the room.

"Any idea what that was about?" He asked Morgan who was looking at the door curiously.

"No," she said, "but it was strange."

Neil had just seen a patient when his pager went off.

"I want you to take her to get an MRI," he said to Alex and Shaun, "I've got to go somewhere," he hurried off leaving the two residents.

"That was weird," Alex said.

"Maybe it's about Claire," Shaun stated, "Morgan said she left quickly after getting paged to see Dr Glassman earlier."

The two doctors both went through a series of questions with the lady in HR and, after what felt like hours of questioning, were left sitting outside her office waiting to hear what was going to happen.

"Dr Melendez, Dr Browne," the woman opened the door and called them in, "we have made a decision as to the best course of action after hearing about the situation that was brought to us today."

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd leave this one on a bit of a cliff hanger. I hope you have enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for I!


End file.
